1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to paperboard lids for paperboard containers and, more specifically, to an integrated paperboard lid having a hinge on the lid. The present invention is also directed to lids for paperboard containers, and more specifically, to lids that are fabricated in whole or in part, from plastic material.
2. Background Art
Paper containers are often used to hold consumer items such as cereals, grains, etc. To open the container, often, the consumer simply opens the entire top of the container. This allows access to the inner liner that holds the products. This arrangement is typical of boxes of breakfast cereal. Other boxes include a perforated portion on the side of the box, near the top, or on the top of the box, near the side. The perforated portion, when separated from the box, creates an openable flap that allows access to the interior of the box. This type of construction, which is often found on boxes of grain, soap and other products, does not allow for effective closing of the box.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container that is convertible from a substantially sealed orientation to a substantially open, dispensing orientation and back to the substantially sealed orientation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a container that is capable of remaining in a substantially open, dispensing orientation without obstructing the dispensing of contents contained therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container that is capable of reclosing from a substantially open orientation to a substantially sealed orientation without the loss of contents contained therein.
It would also be desirable to provide a lid for a paperboard can that is fabricated in whole or in part from plastic material.
It would be further desirable to provide a whole or partially plastic lid that is configured to have a stay-open feature.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.